Love and Hate
by IggyIsAwesome13
Summary: Max is the new girl. She meets the arrogant sexist-pig Fang. Max is the only girl that Fang can't get. She swears that she'll never fall for him. Yeah this is a over-used story but I wanted to write about it. No wings all human. FAX!


**Hola, so this is my first fanfic so it might suck. Feel free to hate it or love it or whatever you want to do to it. So I hope you like it. R&R! Here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

**MAX POV.**

_Well I'm Max just an ordinary girl with a small family. My full name is Maximum Ride Martinez I have blonde hair with brown natural highlights from the sun, and I have dull brown eyes. I am pretty smart but I'm not super smart and I have black glasses. My mom's name is Valencia Martinez she has dark brown hair, and pretty brown eyes. My sister Ella-my younger sister who is 14-has long brown hair and dark brown eyes. My brother Ari-my older brother who is 18-has black hair and black eyes, he is my older brother. He's at college but visits once in a while._

"Mom are we there yet?" "For the last time Ella no we are not there yet!" "Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet?" "Mom make her shut up!" "Ella look we're

there now! Now please be quiet!" Ella got out of the car and started kissing the ground. "Yes land, oh the beautiful floor! No more stupid car!" "Well… that was ummm, very weird. Mom

which one is my room?" "Which ever room you want." While I walked to the house, I saw Ella rolling around in the grass, which was very weird. She always gets car sick on long trips.

Arizona is not as different as California. Our house is two stories tall with a huge pool and Jacuzzi in the backyard. As I walked around the house looking for a room, I saw that we had a

movie theatre room with popcorn, cotton candy, and candies, in other word, it only had junk food. We also have a game room, a room with a bunch of jumpers, and a room with a bunch of

instruments and a stage. Of course, we had a living room a kitchen bathrooms and extra rooms that would be used as guest rooms or something. Then I entered a room that was just

perfect for me. It had a walk-in closet, all the furniture (bed, drawers, a TV., and everything else you see in a room.) a balcony, a bathroom and it had a bunch of space. I was thinking of

coloring it green with blue and black splatters on the walls. "Max have you seen my- wow nice room." "Thanks Ella" "You're welcome." "So what do you need?" "Oh yeah so have you seen

my makeup kit?" "Uh yeah it was under the seats in the car." "Oh, okay thanks." The whole time I had to go back and forth getting my stuff from the car. I didn't have a lot of stuff so it

didn't take long. I got all my stuff out of the boxes and put them in my drawers. Everything looked good. I got my guitar and went outside to the balcony. It had two chairs, in front of it

was another balcony that was so close they were almost touching. I sat down and started strumming some random chords. I got up and went back inside my room to put my guitar back.

"Max dinner." "Okay I'll be right there." I went down stairs and jumped the last three steps. We were eating Sonic today. I got my burger and Watermelon slushie and went to the living

room to eat, cause the table was still crowded with boxes and stuff. "Ella can I have you tator-tots?" I asked Ella. "Psh your sooo funny, tator-tots are delicious and you can't have any. Ha

ha ha ha ha!" "Ella!" I whined, "Please all I got was a burger a slushie and mozzarella sticks!" "Nope." she said popping the p "You chose mozzarella sticks instead of

tator-tots so it's your loss." she said taunting me. I got up and started chasing her around the house for the tator-tots. "Max! Stop, I'm sorry! I'll share, I'll share!" "You better or I'll take

them all." I threatened her. After all that we said good-night and went to bed. I couldn't sleep cause I kept thinking about tomorrow, it was the first day of school. I finally fell asleep

listening to my Zune.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Please R&amp;R! <strong>

**~I.I.S.L.~**


End file.
